The Science of Scars
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Angel is trying to live as normal as a life as she can with her… informality. But what happens when she meets the Jonas Brothers?


**The Science of Scars**

**I don't own Jonas Brother or any of the songs used for your entertainment.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Angel is trying to live as normal as a life as she can with her… informality. But what happens when she meets the Jonas Brothers?**

"Yeah, that's right- work it, work it!" cheered Jesse as she snapped picture after picture. "Oh my God, you are a natural! That's right, work it, super star!"

"Don't you mean, super starfish?" sassed Jaquelynn, or Angel as she often went by. She reclined on the rock that she was laying on, smiling lazily as the photographer continued to snap pictures of the stunning mermaid.

Angel was petite with long black corkscrew curls that had colorful streaks running throughout her unruly mane of curls. Her body was slender and athletic, with a full bust, curves in all the right places and pale skin that was a pretty roses and cream color. Her eyes were an unusual shade of teal, her rosebud shaped mouth a bright berry red, and her nose dainty. But right now, she was busy trying not to squint as the bright Southern Californian sun tried to blind her.

Suddenly, a large cluster of little girls spied the mermaid and darted over, all squealing with joy as they crowded around Angel. They began to pepper her with questions, causing for the normally shy girl to open up and chatter happily with the little girls, who all couldn't stop touching her tail

Angel was proud of her tail- it was custom made by Mermaid Shell Tail Labs. It was a simple, with white being the base color and millions of scales in different shades of blue and pink arranged like fish scales surrounding. Her waist was slender and extenuated by her navel piercing, which was of a seashell, and a belt of seaweed and shells. She wore a seashell top that looked just like Ariel's from _The Little Mermaid_, only it was royal blue and turquoise. The fins were transparent and a deep silver in color and were about two and a half feet long by one foot wide. Angel wore a simple seashell pendant and charm bracelet- both were made of silver and didn't look like she had ever went swimming with them on. She wore a crown of tangled seaweed atop her curly head and she looked like a mermaid princess. Her wrists and biceps wore ribbons of seashells and seaweed, completing the look.

"Why, hello there!" Angel chirped, giggling as the little girls all crowded around her, bubbling out questions after questions. "One at a time, please!"

One by one, the girls asked their questions, which Angel answered in a bubbly manner, telling them that mermaids couldn't breathe underwater, yes mermaids were friendly and shy, and a bunch of other questions.

Finally, Jesse got tired of having the photo shoot interrupted and Emily, Angel's manager/ agent, had to go and shoo the girls away.

"There, now that's taken care of…" muttered Emily, scooting forwards to readjust her client's hair so that way the curls fell just so over Angel's shoulder.

"Hey, Emily, Jesse, I think we have enough photos for the website- how about we go for a swim, now?" Angel called out, smiling as high tide began to come in. she expertly dove into the Santa Catalina Island ocean waters and tread water for a few minutes while Jesse got into his wet suit and grabbed both his scuba diving gear and underwater camera equipment.

Once Jesse was all geared up, he waddled into the water, grinning at Angel as she swam in circles around him before diving under. Jesse followed the professional mermaid as she expertly navigated the underwater corridors of rocks and coral. A school of garibaldi swam right up to the girl, making cute little fish expressions as they all tried to figure out what she was. Finally, when Angel needed air, she swam up to the surface; when her head broke the surface, she tossed her sopping curls from her face and took in a long gulp of air before diving back down again.

This time, when she dove back down, she spied a small group of people snorkeling. Angel decidd to swim up and let Jesse get some good pictures. She motioned for the photographer to stay behind her as she snuck up on the group before hiding herself un a clump of seaweed. When she deemed the time right, she popped from her hiding place, bubbles escaping her mouth as the group panicked for a few moments. After they had all calmed down some, Angel slowly went up to the youngest, a boy of about twelve or thirteen and looked at him quizzidly. He just looked at her with deer-caught-in-headlights look until she moved on. She examined everyone before needing to get air.

Angel's head broke the surface one more and she inhaled deeply, not noticing that someone else had followed her up to the surface until a hand landed on her shoulder. Angel panicked, accidently inhaling a mouthful of water and beginning to cough and sputter.

"I'm sorry!" the guy apologized before patting her on the back to help rid her of the unwanted liquids in her lungs. Three minutes later, Angel was breathing normally again, and turned to thank the man who had helped her.

She froze when she saw who it was.


End file.
